


(EN) A normal day

by EN_PenArt (PenArt)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/EN_PenArt
Summary: Oneshots serie. (G1)1-Prowl's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(FR) Un jour normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133942) by [PenArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/PenArt). 



> **Disclaimer :** A fanfic on a fanfics site, it will surprise no one that therefore I make no profit of it! The universe and the characters already existing do not belong to me. Only the text, the plot and everything I create around. So. I'm just inventing a story with all these characters.

The door opens, you had locked it. But it still opens. To let the silver mech who in seeing you smile, but he smile all the time. You pay it no attention. You've barely got a few hours to finish. He will stay twenty minutes, as always. He is a nuisance, but one beneficial. Ten points on forty-eight are resolved directly when he leave the room. At least one hour saved.

An alarm rings out, you call directly the personal comlink of the mech in charge of security while writing an urgent report. As all of those you draft.

A Decepticon invasion in the corridor 8. Red Alert suspect Skywarp of having teleported from the submarine Decepticon base, thereby bringing a troop along inside the Ark.

You examine the idea of leaving the office and to abandon this report.

Jazz pirate your comlink. You already told him not to do that. But it's Jazz.

False alert it was the twins. They have discovered the water balloons.

You had warned the humans yet.

Corridor 8 is flooded.

Red Alert still think that the Decepticons took the opportunity to come. You communicate with one of the scientists so that they may go to analyze the water of the corridor 8.

Ten minutes pass. Red Alert is hysterical. An explosion rang five minutes ago in scientific laboratories. The water would be booby trapped.

You call Ratchet's com. Everything is normal it's Wheljack. You warn Red Alert. He awaits the results of the analyzes.

Still no sign of the Decepticons com' you Ironhide.

The results finally arrive. Perceptor found no salt, only a high chlorine content. This retains Red Alert's attention. Poisoned water. You pretexts the visit of Mirage to cut the comlink. It is not the first time. Mirage is currently in the Decepticon base. For security reasons, only you and Jazz are aware.

Despite the usual interruptions of the day, you have finished writing reports, plans are updated and strategies set for the next month. Only three reports on those planned did not arrive on the desktop today: those of Jazz, Wheljack and Sideswipe. Jazz always prefer to do it orally, for security reasons.

~0~

I'm fifty percent sure it's by laziness too. Wheljack is indisposed. Sunstreaker have returned a report for two. They know though that I want a report from each. Information may be missing.

Voilà, my report of this day is almost finished.

Ah, Jazz is there for his.

~0~

Finally, I'm lying down. My com' is off. My optics switch off. Until tomorrow.

~0~

* * *

_Prowl._


End file.
